everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
A summoning
A summoning is the sixty-fifth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it, Vince and Evan summon HABIT, and HABIT and Vince have a conversation. Youtube Description None Transcript opens with a shot of Vince standing in the basement, with the book from the [[A proposal|previous video].] Evan: Where am I supposed to find an exotic headdress? Vince: If you dig down, deeper into that trunk, you'll see it. It should be on, like, the right side. Evan: Are you fucking kidding me? Vince: It's all I've got. Evan: I'm not wearing this. Vince: '''It's all I've got, you have to. Put it on. '''Evan: Fucker. Vince: '''Just put the shit on. '''Evan: off camera Fucking... Vince: All right. So. Exotic headdress. enters frame wearing a dashiki, and the Haunter Pokemon hat from the video [[L'esprit de l'escalier].] Evan: This doesn't count as an exotic headdress. It's like...a hat. Vince: Look at the one in the picture. That's pretty damned close. Evan: Oh, shit. Vince: Right? Exactly. So, you got that, and traditional garb, which is good to go. Evan: What's it called? Vince: Traditional garb. Evan: Traditional garb. This looks like African garb, or something. Vince: Well, it's traditional to someone. Evan: It's got pockets. It's not traditional if it has pockets. I mean, did they have pockets back then? Vince: All right, so here's what we've gotta do. You ready? Evan: I look ridiculous. Vince: You look fine. Now, just look. See figure 2, here? Think you can pull that off? Evan: Wait, wait, wait. Gimme this. I stand like this for an hour? Vince: '''And 7 minutes. Save the page. Thank you. This is going to be fun. '''Evan: So...uh...let me see. Come here. Give me the fucking book. Vince: '''I was just trying to see if you were doing it right...All right, you ready? '''Evan: I have to look in the direction of my fist? Right? Right. Vince: Yeah. Evan: Or in the opposite direction? 'Cause that's impossible. Vince: The direction of your fist. And...just stare down it, like the barrel of a gun, I guess. That's what this guy's doing. Look intense. Evan: All right. Uhm. Vince: You wanna see? Evan: All right, I can do that. Vince: Okay. 6 Minutes to go. Evan: Okay, before we start, here, I want you to take that. removes a small folding knife from his pocket and hands it to Vince. ''And, uh...aim for his head. '''Vince: '''All right. '''Evan:' That kind of makes him a little bit nuclear. Vince: '''Okay. All right. '''Evan: All right. Uhm...Okay. Okay? Okay. Vince: '''You got this. Good luck. I'll be right here. '''Evan: '''Hey, uh...Vinny? '''Vince: '''Yeah? '''Evan: Uhm...you're the last person I have. Vince: I'll be here when you get back. Promise. Evan: 'That's a promise you can't keep. ''to a dark room at the foot of some stairs. Music can be heard in the background, then the sound of Vince taking a breath as if waking up. Music continues underneath the scene. '''Vince: Wha? Where am I? What the fuck? Hello? Oh, shit.'' stands, retrieves camera and climbs stairs to find HABIT sitting in a room, reading the book from earlier The screen distorts to purple for a few seconds. HABIT sees Vince and stops the music.'' HABIT: 'Vinny! Woot! How are you friend? Come on in here! Get in the...get in the room. How are you? You doing good? Feeling sassy? All right. Excellent. Excellent. ''points at the book How did this work for ya? Did it work well? Huh? Were able to get what you needed? Did he really stand there, like this? For an hour? Like the Statue of Liberty playing football? '''Vince: And 7 minutes. HABIT: 'Yeah. An hour and 7 minutes. What a fucking idiot. Well, I guess you're both idiots. Not even so much him. More so you. I mean...he's broken. He's fucked up. There's not a lot going on up there. But you? You? You only lost a couple of your friends. Some of them as horrible as possible, but! You're still, pretty much all there. So I can't wrap my head around why points at Vinny, heavy purple distortion'' you.. someone who...has suffered the least...Oh...well...save for her...Don't worry. I put a rose. I can't wrap my head around...why you, of all people, would come to me. You seem to be the smartest. looks at him expectantly. A long pause, as Vinny sobs quietly. After No? No answer? '''Vince: '''I wanted...just looking for answers. '''HABIT: [Keeps looking at him] You're looking for answers? You...sinks in OH! You're looking for answers from me? Vince: '''Yeah. '''HABIT: Okay. Well, uh...that's a bad idea. Uh...do you want me to tell you why that's a fucking bad idea? I'm sure you can imagine why it's a bad idea. In fact, you tell me. Why is that a bad idea? "HABIT, this is why it's a bad idea...holds his arms out...''to come to you." '''Vince:' I'm going to die? HABIT: Yes. Because you're going to die. voice is heard saying this, but his lips do not move and his voice is frequently multi-toned. Because you're going to die. You fucking idiot. You came and knocked on my door, Vinny. You called me. I don't understand how you didn't see death as the only solution, or the only outcome. Now. Do you wanna know how I'm going to kill you? I'm going to break your arms, first. Then, I'm going to break your legs. And while you sit there screaming I'm going to disembowel you, and you'll bleed to death. Uhm...however, I can make it so you bleed to death slowly. Now that's the least creative way I have killed, anybody. I mean...that's so basic and simple. But, because of your stupidity...you don't get a fun death. crosses his arms in a 'so there' gesture You're not running. You're not screaming. You're not even trying to stick me with the little pig sticker you got. Why?'' sound of Vinny snapping the blade on his knife open.'' Oh, don't take it out now. There's no point. Why do you just sound of Vinny snapping the blade on his knife closed. sit here? Vince: '''You're the only one that talks. You're the only one that can answer any... '''HABIT: Laughs. ''Still think I'm going to answer your fucking questions? Determined. Resolute. Stuck on the one path. I'm going to go straight. I'm going to go straight. I'm going to go straight, and nothing is going to steer me off, or wrong. I like that. points at Vinny, and purple distortion occurs'' You know. Vinny, I need ''someone like that. Someone with a little bit of guts. A little moxie. See, most of the people I know...most of my friends now, are either a horrible deformed dog...thing...or a fucking stick in the mud, who just doesn't have any taste for fun. But you do! I mean, shit! Look what you did! That's some fun shit! So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to help you Vin. I'm not going to kill you. No. I'm going to keep you around for a while. I'm going to show you some things. Shit that would blow your fucking mind. Do you wanna know why I'm going to do this? Say, "HABIT, why are you going to do this?" ''walks by Vinny, obviously expecting a Vinny to say it. After a few seconds, HABIT turns around and takes a couple of steps towards Vinny Vince: HABIT, why are you going to do this? HABIT: ''and laughs Because I respect this. I find it brave. So...you stick around. I'll be back. I'm going to have a little bit of fun. Hey. Keep that, by the way, and keep it close. You never know when you might need it. Uh. Pizza's in the oven. Money's on the table. Don't you go anywhere. Don't you wreck this house while I'm gone, little mister. '''Vince:' Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. There's more than one room made up. I saw it. Why? 'HABIT: '''Well Vinny...we might have guests. ''leaves '''Vince: '''What? ''freezes for 30 seconds, then ends. '' Notes *The song playing when Vince first finds HABIT is "Baby Gotterdamerung" by Monster Magnet *You can also hear Habit's real voice under Evan's voice. *They make references to Lexi. *Shortly before leaving. Habit puts on the same shirt and hat seen in Next. External Links Video Category:Videos